La chaise à porteurs
by Haloa
Summary: Léonard et Jim retournent sur Vulcain. Avec Spock pour leur servir de guide, jusqu'où iront-ils?


**La chaise à porteurs**

oOOOo

L'Enterprise avait accosté aux docks spatiaux de Vulcain quelques jours plus tôt. En effet, après une rencontre musclée avec un vaisseau Romulien à la frontière de l'espace Vulcain, la coque et l'un des moteurs de l'Enterprise nécessitaient d'urgentes réparations.

Après avoir rempli la tonne de paperasse administrative nécessaire et obtenu de Starfleet l'autorisation de prendre quelques jours de congés, Jim et Léonard avaient accepté l'invitation des parents de Spock à venir séjourner chez eux. Dès lors, Spock avait organisé pour ses amis une visite guidée de Shikahr, afin de leur faire oublier leur désastreux et précédent séjour sur les terres de ses ancêtres, (souvenez-vous la pitoyable cérémonie de mariage avec T'Pring se terminant par un combat à mort entre Jim et Spock…)

Leur journée avait bien commencé. La relative fraîcheur matinale et les laissez-passer obtenus par Sarek leur avaient permis de visiter les principales institutions de la ville, loin des sites habituellement proposés aux touristes.

« Certaines de ses structures sont de véritables chefs d'œuvre ! »S'exclama Jim, à la vue des bâtiments et immenses statues creusées à même la roche. « Et c'est donc ici que se réunissent les membres éminents de votre clan ? »

Spock acquiesça en silence, les mains jointes dans son dos.

« Mouais, les vielles pierres, c'est pas mal. Mais je préfèrerai davantage visiter l'hôpital. On dit le bâtiment ultra moderne, avec des laboratoires de recherches et des blocs opératoires à la pointe de la technologie ! » S'enthousiasmait Léonard lorsqu'une vive douleur vint irradier ses reins, le paralysant sur place.

A force de marcher, son vieux lumbago s'était réveillé.

Aidé de Spock et de Jim, Léonard était remonté à bord du jet prêté par Sarek. Après un court survol de la ville, l'appareil s'était posé et Léonard en était descendu pour se cramponner à la rampe d'accès de l'hôpital.

« Bof, l'architecture moderne, c'est pas trop mon truc. » S'exclama Jim tout en balayant du regard le bâtiment.

« Bordel, Jim, je souffre et vous vous continuez à discuter architecture ! »

« Voyez le bon côté des choses, Docteur. Votre vœu va se réaliser bientôt…» Lui avait dit Spock.

Hélas pour notre bon docteur, malgré les injections d'antalgiques et d'anti-inflammatoires, malgré une séance d'ostéopathie complexe comprenant l'application de pierres chaudes au niveau de sa colonne, ( _Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette technique, du vaudou-vulcain ? Maugréa Léonard, à la vue de ces petits galets couleur émeraude)_ rien n'y avait fait.

La douleur avait certes diminué, mais le docteur était toujours coincé sur une chaise, le nerf sciatique tendu comme un élastique, dans l'attente d'un moyen de transport pour rejoindre l'infirmerie de l'Enterprise.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils n'aient rien pu faire pour votre lumbago, Bones…» S'étonna Jim, attendant le retour de Spock, parti chercher un fauteuil roulant.

Léonard grimaça. Sa douleur au dos s'était brutalement réveillée à la vue de Spock et de deux infirmiers vulcains portant une archaïque chaise à porteurs. Cette dernière fit aussitôt remonter à la surface de biens mauvais souvenirs à Léonard.

« Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ? Vous ne pensez tout de même pas me balader à travers Shi'Kahr dans cette…cette chose ! » Hurlait Léonard McCoy, grimaçant de rage et de douleur.

Spock soupira. « Docteur, il n'y a hélas plus aucun fauteuil roulant disponible. »

« Jim, effacez moi ce sourire ou je vous colle à la diète jusqu'à la fin de votre carrière dans Starfleet ! » Hurlait à présent Léonard. « Quant à vous, espèce de …, allez me chercher un vrai fauteuil ou je décide de reprendre vos vaccinations à zéro ! »

Spock réprima vite un frisson.

« Du calme, Bones ! Nous menacer ne sert à rien. Et dois-je vous rappeler les conseils du médecin vulcain que vous venez de consulter : l'accumulation de stress est selon lui responsable de votre lumbago ! »

« Et tout ce stress, à qui je le dois selon vous ? …Spock, il est hors de question que vous me trimballiez là-dedans. C'est clair ? Non mais je rêve…L'hôpital le plus à la pointe du progrès trimballe ses patients en chaise à porteurs comme au Moyen-Age !»

« Docteur, ceci n'est pas un instrument de torture ! La téléportation à bord de l'Enterprise est impossible à partir de nos coordonnées actuelles. Ceci n'est donc qu'un moyen de transport pour relier les coordonnées de téléportation ! Il s'agit tout au plus d'un trajet de 600 mètres servant à relier un point A à un point B. » Expliqua Spock.

« Et bien dans ce cas, allez jusqu'au point B vous-même, faites téléporter un fauteuil roulant convenable et revenez me chercher au point A avec ! Jamais je n'utiliserais cette chaise à porteurs ! Vous m'entendez ? Elle pourrait m'être prêtée par T'Pau elle-même c'est NON ! »

« Très bien, Docteur…Vous avez gagné. Je remonte à bord et je reviens avec un fauteuil roulant décent. » Spock soupira tout en fixant son capitaine et ami.

Spock partit ensuite à grande enjambée vers les coordonnées de téléportation.

Voyant s'éloigner Spock, les épaules basses, Jim se rapprocha de l'irascible médecin et déclara : « Ce n'est quand même pas cette chaise qui vous met mal à l'aise ? »

Léonard détourna son regard de Jim et fixa la chaise à porteurs.

« Cette chaise me rappelle trop cette journée sur Vulcain…L'arrivée de T'Pau et tout ce qui a suivi. Je suis désolé d'avoir cassé l'ambiance…mais revivre cette journée où mon meilleur ami se fait tuer par mon second meilleur ami … » Murmura Léonard, d'une voix étranglée. « D'ailleurs, à titre de comparaison, je préfère encore la téléportation à l'usage de cette chaise à porteurs ! »

Jim eut un petit rire alors qu'il posait sa main sur l'épaule du médecin.

« Tout de même, j'ai du mal à le croire…vous avez sur vous une seringue hypodermique capable de simuler ma mort, mais aucune pour soigner votre lumbago… » S'écria Jim, cherchant à redonner le sourire à son ami.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Spock revenait avec un fauteuil anti-gravité dernier-cri ! Léonard remercia Spock avant de s'y installer confortablement. Deux jours plus tard, Léonard était de nouveau sur pied pour reprendre la visite guidée de Spock.

« Alors, Spock, où nous emmenez-vous aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Léonard avec enthousiasme.

« Au musée…Au musée de la chaise à porteurs. » Déclara Spock, un sourire en coin tandis qu'à ses côtés Jim éclatait de rire.

FIN.


End file.
